


Marshmallow Snob

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [5]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, DC - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Barry finishes his 'work,' and heads to his apartment, surprise, surprise, there's a warm drink waiting for him, and he doesn't mean the tall glass of water standing in his kitchen.[Pencember Challenge Day 05 - Prompt; 'Hot Chocolate.']
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Pencember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Kudos: 31





	Marshmallow Snob

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________

A certain Scarlet Speedster was exhausted.  
Between his work as the Flash, his work with the CCPD, and his 'responsibilities,' as the 'cool uncle,' he was drained completely.  
And that was without opening the other can of worms.  
Exhausted from another day, trying not to think of how much he embarrassed himself, he went home to his cramped apartment.

Earlier he was stopping a routine bank robbery, (or as routine as it got for a hero,) normal people were usually a blessing of a break with all of the metas and aliens.  
But Barry, in typical Allen fashion, found a way to make it difficult.  
He had been so focused on stopping the robbers, he completely neglected to slow down.  
Mainly because the roads had iced over, he ended up slipping on the ice in front of members of the CCPD, the robbers, and several bystanders, right on his ass.  
Luckily, by this point, the robbers were disarmed and the CCPD could take control, allowing Flash to run away and to lick his wounds.  
Even with super healing, he could feel phantom pains from where he fell, in reality, it was probably the sting of humiliation he felt.

He was too happy to be pushing his door open, ready to order a pizza and binge Trek.  
When the smell hit him, he released a frustrated groan, that smell signified the *other* can of worms that had been making his life so exhausting.  
Despite the fact he wanted to run in the other direction, especially know his earlier slipup had already spread like wildfire, he pushed forward, shutting the door behind him, kicking his shoes off, and slipping out of his jacket as he headed for his kitchen.

Sure enough, there he was, standing in the middle of Barry's small kitchenette like he owned it, as he sipped leisurely from his mug of steaming hot chocolate, a mug sitting on the counter.  
Barry sighed before grabbing the mug, not even questioning it as he took a sip, he was past that, even if the man in the room was supposed to be his enemy.  
"No hello? No thank you? Where are those golden manners? Hm?"  
"Hello, *Snart,* thank you for breaking into m apartment *again.*"  
"You're welcome."  
Barry knew he didn't have what was needed to make hot chocolate, which meant he had brought it, probably having gotten used to Barry not having any.  
Yes, Leonard Snart had broken into Barry's apartment many times, to the point Barry couldn't feign being concerned or offended.

"I should get you a key."  
"Nah, that'd take the fun out of it."  
Barry actually chuckled leaning against the counter as he gave the thief his full attention.  
"So- you're making me hot chocolate now?"  
"I had too much leftover."  
"Sure you did."  
The two fell silent, enjoying their hot chocolate, Barry becoming more confused as time went on because the thief hadn't brought up the 'incident.'  
"Are we not going to talk about me falling over?"  
"Itching to get it over with?"  
"The suspense is pretty suffocating."  
Len ignored his words, placing his now empty mug down before stepping behind the hero, wrapping his arms around the Speedster's waist.

And there it was, the real reason he found the older man's presence tiring, he was fighting the feelings trying to surface.  
The two had been- 'casually,' seeing each other, which consisted of him breaking in, making out, and falling into bed like desperate teenagers.  
That part wasn't too bad, what was bad was that when they weren't rolling around like rabbits, they did 'simple,' things, they cooked together, they watched really bad crime shows, and Len watched with amusement as Barry tore the shoddy casework to shreds.  
And *that,* had Barry catching feelings.  
Yes, they've never gone on a date, yes, they spend most of the time naked, but what they had worked, or it had, but now, it was slowly starting to hurt.

The thief pulled Barry out of his thoughts, laying kisses to the side of his neck gently.  
"How is it?"  
"How is what?"  
"That backside of yours that you're so worried about."  
"Like you weren't."  
The man tensed behind him, confusing the hero further.  
"Len?" Barry questioned, turning his head towards the man, surprised to see him staring almost sadly at him.  
"Len?"  
"I-...Scarlet, level with me, are you hurt?"  
"Of course not, I only slipped," he said with a well-meaning laugh.  
"Not what I meant, I'll try again, I'm not great at this- but at first you don't succeed,- how do you feel?"

Barry placed his mug down, turning around in the thief's hold, wrapping his arms around his neck, and searching his face for the lie.  
"I'll admit, I was a bit embarrassed, especially with how many people seem to find it utterly hilarious that I fell on my ass, my ego's bruised, but it-- I'll live."  
He leaned forward, finally capturing Len's lips with his.  
The two relaxed against each other, tongues fighting for dominance as they deepened the kiss.  
Eventually, Barry relented, allowing Len to take control, the thief's hands sliding down to his ass and squeezing, pushing the two together firmly.  
"Were you worried I was going to say something?"  
"The thought had, briefly, occurred."

The older man pushed away, his hands retreating from their position, and briefly sending another jolt of worry through the hero- before calloused hands were cupping his neck, fingers reaching to thread through his hair as the thief laid his head to Barry's.  
"Want to watch something?"  
It was whiplash from what they had been doing, but Barry had grown used to it.  
"I could use a quiet night."  
"I'll make more," he responded, gesturing to the empty mugs."  
"I'll start a movie."  
Before Len released him, he kissed him one last time, this one lacked the previous intensity, a gentle press that Barry would have chalked up to imagination if he didn't know better.  
"Don't forget the marshmallows."  
"Never."  
Barry slipped out of his arms, already heading over to pick a movie while the older man began making more.

Yes, it was complicated, yes, it was exhausting at times, but Barry wouldn't trade it, even if it ended in heartbreak, he was happy for now, and that would have to do.


End file.
